customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Fun for Frances
Christmas Fun for Frances is Frances's fifth Christmas special and movie released on DVD November 11, 2013. It airs on Time Warner Cable Kids November and December 2013. Plot: Christmas is here! Frances and her friends celebrate Christmas at Frances's house. She counts the days until Christmas when Santa comes to her house tonight. When she writes a long Christmas wish-list to Santa, Frances leaves him some Christmas cookies and milk. Frances takes Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger, Baxter, Harrie, Darbie, Barkie and Cuddles on a trip to Santa's workshop at North Pole to visit Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and the elves. They search for toys at Santa's Toy Factory to see drummer boys, dancing Christmas teddy bears, a wacky Gingerbread Boy and Gingerbread Girl and dancing Suger Plum Fairy. After they visit the tour of Santa's workshop, they have a Christmas caroling party tonight. Frances and the gang have a sleep over at her house when Santa Claus is sliding down the chimney. When it was Christmas morning, Frances and her pals were so excited to see all the presents. Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog *Harrie Badger *Darbie Badger *Barkie the Dog *Cuddles the Cat *Snow-Badger *Frosty the Snowman *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Penguins *Polar Bear *Drummer Boy *Dancing Christmas Teddy Bears *Gingerbread Boy *Gingerbread Girl *Sugar Plum Fairy *Elves *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Christmas Carolers Cast from the story of "Twas the Night Before Christmas": * Cast from the story of "The Christmas Nutcracker": * Songs: #Frances Theme Song #Happy Holidays #Deck the Halls #O Christmas Tree #Eight Days to Go #It's Snowing! #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Suzy Snowflake #The Snow-Badger Song #Frosty the Snowman #The Skating Song #Sledding, Sledding #Sleigh Ride #Winter Wonderland #The Hot Chocolate Song #I'm Writing a Letter to Santa #We Like Christmas Cookies #The Christmas Gingerbread Cookies Song #The Christmas Gingerbread House Song #Let's Have a Party #Frances's Christmas Party Song #The Christmas Jesus Song #O Little Town of Bethlehem #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #Feliz Navidad #The Christmas Dinner Song #The Christmas Fruit Cake Song #The Christmas Cookies, Fudges and Cakes Song #Jingle Bells #Imagine That! #Up on the Housetop #The North Pole Song #Welcome to Santa's Workshop #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Here Comes Santa Claus #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Joy to the World #The Mrs. Claus Song #Santa's Toy Factory Song #Elves Rap #Wrapping Song #The Twelve Days of Christmas #March of the Toys (instrumental) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (instrumental) #The Christmas Teddy Bear Song #Teddy Bear Dance #Jingle Bell Rock #Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree #Holly Jolly Christmas #I Saw Three Ships #Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time #It's Glad to Be Home #It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year #Twinkle, Twinkle, Christmas Star #Do You Hear What I Hear? #Silent Night (instrumental) #Silver Bells #It's a Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas #The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting in the Open Fire) #It's Christmas Again #Keep Christmas with You #All I Want for Christmas is You #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #Goodnight #The Christmas Morning #The Christmas Presents Song #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Bonus DVD Features: *'"Frances's Christmas Wish-List"' Game *'"Frances's Christmas Songs" ' *Languages: English, French or Spanish *'More Christmas Fun '- Bonus DVDs from Time Warner Cable Kids shows "Caillou's Holiday Movie," "Arthur's Perfect Christmas," "Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas" and "The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!." Trivia: *After the song "Happy Holidays", Albert arrives at Frances's house, and greet Frances, Gloria, Mom and and then, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and Baxter arrives. *When Albert arrives at Frances's house, and greets Frances and her friends, Albert's "Hey Frances!" is taken from "A Cupcake for Frances". *When Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and Baxter arrives at Frances's house, and greets Frances *Before the song "Sledding, Sledding" starts, Frances uses her magic to have sleds appear on the snowy hill, and put sledding goggles on her, Gloria, Albert, and the badgers' eyes. *One of the times Gloria falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Sledding, Sledding", she doesn't hold on tight enough, rolls down the hill, and lays at the bottom. *When Gloria screams as she is sledding and rolling down the snowy hill, her scream is the same as Princess Toadstool's scream from "Two Plumbers and a Baby" (when Princess Toadstool is turning into a baby) *When Gloria yells "Whoa!" as she falls and crashes into the snowy bottom, the sound clip was taken from "Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure". *After Gloria sleds down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy ground, She tells Dad that her arm hurts. And Then, Dad will put a big bandage on Gloria's hurt arm to make it feel better. *Before the song "Sleigh Ride" starts, Frances uses her magic to have a sleigh with jingle bells, and horses appear, and then, she, Gloria, Albert and the badgers don't have sledding goggles anymore. *Before the song "The Skating Song" starts, Frances uses her magic to put on a pair of ice skates on her, Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and Baxter's feets. *One of the times Frances falls or lays down. This time, after "The Skating Song", she ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *When Frances yells "Whoa!" as she is about to fall down and crash on the ice rink after she yells out "HELP, EVERYBODY! I CAN'T STOP! AND I'M GONNA CRASH!", the sound clip was voiced by from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls down while fighting King Koopa) *After Frances ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, her friends help Frances up, and then, Grandpa sees a sore on Frances's tail, and then, he gets the big bandage out of his winter jacket's pocket, and then, puts it on Frances's hurt tail. *Snow-Badger is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. *Frosty the Snowman is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. *Rudoulph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is a live action full-bodied puppet mixed CGI animation. *The penguins are live-action full-bodied puppets mixed with CGI animation. *The polar bear is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. *The drummer boy is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. *The dancing Christmas teddy bears are live-action full-bodied puppets mixed with CGI animation. *The Sugar Plum Fairy is a live-action human character mixed with CGI animation. *The Gingerbread Boy is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. *The Gingerbread Girl is a live-action full-bodied puppet mixed with CGI animation. *The trailer for this DVD is announced by the same announcer man from the Sesame Street: Elmo's Christmas Countdown trailer.